I Love U
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Karena cinta datang tak terduga. Kadang pada waktu yang tidak tepat dan pada objek yang tidak tepat. Orang-orang menganggapnya bodoh, tapi mereka berempat tahu, pemuda pirang itu hanya sedikit terlalu baik. "S-Sasuke, a-aku menyukaimu!" "Kau sudah tahu, bahwa kau hanya akan menjadi salah satu mainanku. Jangan menyesal." [SasuNaru] [Playboy!Sasu X Weak!Naru]
1. Prolog

**Pair** : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ItaNaru, Bromance!KyuuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Homosexual/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Ejaan tidak sempurna, Absurd, Weak!Naru

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto POV**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bangun tepat pukul enam. Bergegas ke kamar mandi, memasukkan baju kotor ke keranjang cucian, membersihkan diri, memakai seragam, lalu memasukkan buku-buku yang sudah kusiapkan tadi malam ke dalam tas setelah mengecek. Kemudian aku akan menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan di lantai satu. Menyapa ayah yang sedang duduk membaca koran dengan secangkir teh hangat. Membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan yang dimasaknya dengan penuh cinta.

Kami terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, dan memang begitulah keadaannya. Duduk bertiga di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan bersama sambil membicarakan hal-hal kecil. Namun pagi yang damai itu akan berujung kaku saat kakakku, Kyuubi ikut bergabung. Bukannya kami tidak senang dengan kehadirannya, jangan kalian salah sangka. Kami menyayanginya, aku menyayanginya.. mengaguminya.

Kyuu- _nii_ itu merupakan tipe-tipe pemuda populer yang digilai wanita dan dicemburui oleh para lelaki. Ia tampan, tentu saja. Kakinya jenjang dan badannya tinggi, kurang satu inci dari enam kaki. Rambut merah menyala turunan dari ibu terlihat cocok sekali dengan kulit putih susu miliknya. Jangan lupakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan pas -tidak berlebihan, favorit para wanita. Juga matanya. Batu rubi dengan garis mata tajam.

Ia jarang mengeluarkan suara ketika kami bersama. Hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari ibu, sisanya akan diacuhkan. Mungkin ia tidak menyukai aku dan ayah. Tapi ibu bilang, Kyuu- _nii_ hanya belum bisa sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan kami. Ayah juga sering mengingatkanku untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Aku tentu saja ingin dekat dengan Kyuu- _nii_ , tapi ia selalu menjauh saat kudekati dan kerap bersikap kasar. Rasanya sedih, namun aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Kyuu- _nii_ dan aku akan menjadi kakak-adik yang kompak dan akur.

Setelah sarapan, aku akan berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh ayah. Tak lupa, ibu akan mencium pipi kami sebelum berangkat. Jangan tanya kemana Kyuu- _nii_ , ia sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan menunggangi motor sport hadiah dari nenek dari pihak ibuku. Sebuah _Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R_. Ia tak pernah berlama-lama di meja makan bersama kami. Jika bukan ibu yang memaksa, Kyuu- _nii_ akan memilih sarapan di luar.

.

.

Aku melambai pelan kepada ayah saat sudah keluar dari mobil. Jarak rumah dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar tiga kilo meter. Biasanya aku akan dijemput supir kediaman Namikaze, namun kadang aku akan memilih berjalan saat pulang, memikirkan beberapa hal dan singgah ke toko-toko langganan, kembali ke rumah lebih lama dari biasanya.

Kakiku kemudian melangkah memasuki kawasan sekolah saat mobil ayah melaju pergi. Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah menengah atas nomor satu seantero Jepang yang terletak di Tokyo. Ada tiga jenis siswa yang terdapat di sekolah ini, orang kaya, orang pintar, dan campuran keduanya. Aku termasuk ke dalam golongan yang pertama. Aku tidak bodoh, hanya saja agak lamban. Kau bisa bilang tingkat kecerdasan intelektualku itu berada di tingkat normal terbawah. _Dull Normal_. Jika saja bukan karena nama keluarga juga warna mata dan rambut yang diturunkan ayahku, mungkin tak ada yang mengenalku di KSHS ini, yah kecuali segelintir guru dan Kyuu- _nii_.

Aku itu cukup pendiam. Aku juga memakai kacamata yang cukup tebal. Penglihatanku buruk. Tipe anak yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya membaca novel, komik ataupun menonton film daripada _hang out_ bersama teman. Siswa lain sering mengataiku _nerd_ dan membanding-bandingkanku dengan Kyuu- _nii_. Beberapa juga nekat membuliku. Sekali lagi, jika saja bukan karena orang tuaku adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di KSHS, mungkin setiap hari aku akan pulang dengan keadaan naas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan hal buruk seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada mereka. Manusia itu aneh, mereka menindas yang lemah dan membenci sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka.

Aku mengakui kalau aku adalah laki-laki lemah. Tubuhku juga agak kecil dibanding remaja lelaki seusiaku. Dan aku memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Aku seorang homo. Selama ini aku selalu memendamnya, tapi ayah dan ibu mengetahuinya. Aku sulit berbohong kepada mereka, dan merasa lebih baik mengatakannya. Mereka menerima dengan lapang dada, sungguh, aku bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti ayah dan ibuku. Dan Kyuu- _nii_ , entahlah.. mungkin dia juga tahu.

Fakta bahwa aku seorang gay bukanlah perkara besar. Karena selama ini aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun. Namun itu berubah sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Hidupku menjadi lebih rumit saat aku tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Pangeran Sekolah, bungsu keluarga konglomerat paling kaya di wilayah Asia, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*lirik ke atas* *sigh* rencanya mau ngelanjutin ff, eh malah kepikir ff baru. Pasaran sih idenya, biasa. Sumpah, jari berasa berat bgt buat diajak ngetik. Makanya pendek bgt.

Whadda ya think guys?


	2. Chapter 1

Kyuubi terbangun saat mendengar _smartphone_ nya berdering. Mata merahnya menyipit, berusaha melihat nama yang tertera di layar yang menyala. Nama orang sialan yang telah membangunkannya di pagi buta.

 _Hidan_

" _Fuck_ "

Dengan kesal Kyuubi menekan ikon _accept_ dan mendekatkan _smartphone_ nya ke telinga. "Kuberi kau lima detik untuk bicara brengsek." Hidan memekik "kau sadis!" Kyuubi mendelik kesal ke layar _smartphone_ nya. "Lima.." Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari seberang sana. "Emp-" Hidan memotong dan berkata cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. "AkulupamencetaktugasAnko _-sensei_ danmesinprintkuternyatarusak!" Pemuda bersurai merah menggeram kesal, "jadi kau meneleponku pukul empat pagi hanya untuk minta _print out_ kan tugas?!" Hidan menggaruk kepalanya kasar dari seberang "Ini tugas Anko- _sensei_ Kyuu! Kau tahu betapa sadisnya guru berdada besar itu! Tolong sobat, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkanku sekarang." Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, tapi memang sih, guru satu itu kalau memberi hukuman tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Yeah, yeah. Kirim _file_ nya ke emailku. Dan hari ini kau traktir aku."

" _Thanks_ Kyuubi!"

Biip

Kyuubi melempar _smartphone_ nya ke atas bantal setelah panggilan berakhir. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputer, membuka akun surat elektroniknya, membuka kiriman _file_ dari Hidan dan mencekat tugas teman sialannya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyuubi melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

.

.

 **Kyuubi POV**

Aku menenteng tas sekolah sembari menuruni tangga. Rasanya malas sekali satu ruangan apalagi berkumpul dengan mereka berdua. Khususnya anak lemah itu. Tapi aku masih menghormati ibu. Tanpa berbasa-basi aku langsung menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja makan setelah mengangguk singkat kepada satu-satunya orang tua kandungku. Aku bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali ayah dan adik tiriku. Apa? Tindakanku buruk? Heh, terserah. Aku tidak perduli apa yang kalian pikirkan, apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku tidak menerima kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ibu memilih menikah lagi. Karena aku kah? Kehidupan kami baik-baik saja, meskipun ayah kandungku yang tidak berguna itu memilih meninggalkan kami demi wanita jalang. Ibuku adalah wanita karir, dan ia terlahir dari keluarga Uzumaki yang terpandang. Aku sudah merasa puas hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibu. Aku merasa tak ada yang kurang. Atau karena ibu merasa kesepian? Karena ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar? Aku dulu tidak terlalu paham. Mungkin karena aku masih kecil. Namun sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum dapat memahami hal itu. Untuk apa membutuhkan orang lain dikehidupan pribadimu? Maksudku tidak ada yang paling bisa kau percayai selain dirimu sendiri. Benar aku memiliki beberapa teman, dan mereka cukup dekat. Tapi aku tidak terlalu terbuka pada mereka. Bahkan pada ibuku.

Mungkin aku hanya trauma akibat perbuatan ayah kandungku. Ibu dan ayah memang menikah karena dijodohkan. Mereka sebenarnya sahabat karib dari SMA dan ayahku sudah memiliki kekasih saat ibu dan ia menikah. Ibu bilang dia adalah orang baik, tapi sepertinya cinta dapat merubah segalanya. Laki-laki sialan itu semakin lama semakin terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku, darah dagingnya sendiri. Menurutnya aku adalah sesuatu tak diinginkan yang seharusnya tidak pernah lahir. Sampai ketika aku berusia enam tahun, ia tak tahan lagi dan kabur dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ibu memang tidak mencintai lelaki itu, namun kehancuran pernikahan yang berusaha dijaganya selama delapan tahun cukup untuk membuat wanita hebat itu terpukul.

Saat aku kelas tiga SMP. Ibu menikah kembali, dan aku tidak suka. Namun aku tak sampai hati membatalkan pernikahan itu saat melihat ekspresi bahagia ibu. Apa ia begitu mencintai pria bermarga Namikaze itu? Sepertinya iya. Dan beginilah kami sekarang. Hidup berempat sebagai keluarga di kediaman Namikaze. Aku kesal sekali saat margaku berganti. Aku juga lebih baik tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki bersama nenek dan sepupuku. Tapi sekali lagi, ini demi wanita yang telah melahirkanku.

"Aku pergi bu."

Aku berdiri dan mengecup singkat pipi ibuku sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruang makan. Aku selalu menghabiskan sarapanku secepat mungkin. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mata bagaimana safir ayah tiriku yang menyendu dan ekspresi murung anaknya, Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto

Bocah kecil itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia bodoh, lemah dan tidak berguna. Dulu dia akan mengetuk pintu kamarku setiap jam makan. Memintaku berkumpul bersama ibu dan Minato. Beberapa kali kubiarkan saja sampai ia lelah dan pergi. Namun akhirnya aku tak tahan juga dan membentaknya. Berkata bahwa aku membencinya, mengusirnya dengan kasar. Jahat? Mungkin. Tapi ia selalu saja kembali. Namun semenjak memasuki SMA, Naruto berhenti melakukan hal itu. Ia menyerah? Tidak. Ia tetap mencoba mendekatiku dengan cara lain, dan aku akan mencari cara agar menjauh darinya. Seperti menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sekolah. Dengan hal itu ibu takkan bisa memaksaku bersama dengan Naruto. Dan bocah pirang yang terlalu _pengertian_ itu juga jadi segan untuk menggangguku.

 **Kyuubi POV End**

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Sebuah _Lamborghini Murcielago_ hitam melintas melewati gerbang KSHS. Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti mobil mewah itu sampai ke area parkir. Pintu mobil kemudian terbuka saat mobil itu berhenti. Menampakkan sosok pemuda tampan yang tidak kalah menggairahkan dengan mobilnya. Ah, mungkin ia malah jauh lebih _hot_? Sepertinya iya karena para gadis yang ada di sekitar sana menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Saling membisikkan namanya bagai mantra. Uchiha Sasuke. Kapten Basket KSHS. Pangeran Sekolah yang sangat terkenal. _Casanova_ pujaan wanita. Dan Rival Namikaze Kyuubi. Kakak kelas satu tingkat. Ketua Osis. Pemuda luar biasa yang bersikap dingin selain pada temannya. Dan sifatnya itu membuat wanita semakin menggilai si surai merah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang _playboy_ , Kyuubi sulit sekali didekati.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya melihat dua orang pemuda paling berpengaruh di KSHS tanpa sengaja berpapasan. Suasana di sekitar mereka seakan membeku. Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bernapas terlalu keras. Entah apa yang Kyuubi dan Sasuke lakukan. Saling pandang begitu, menerka pikiran lawannya, atau mencaci lewat mata?

Momen itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kemudian Naruto _terdorong_ oleh pemuda bersurai putih sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Oops, sorry Naru- _chan_ ~ tak sengaja. Here, biar kubantu _lady boy_ ~"

Pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu berkata dengan nada manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Menghasilkan kekehan menghina dan ekspresi geli juga jijik yang ditunjukan kepada si pirang. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Si pirang menatap Suigetsu dari balik poninya yang menutupi setengah mata birunya. Mulut kecil itu berkata pelan. "T-tidak apa-apa." Tanpa ragu pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan Suigetsu, dan ketika ia setengah berdiri, Suigetsu melepas pegangan mereka. "Ah, yang itu tadi aku sengaja. Haha, kau bodoh sekali Naru- _chan_ ~"

Suigetsu berlalu begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah. Tawa menggema di sana. Namun tak sedikit juga yang menatap Naruto iba. Tapi mereka tak ingin terlibat. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang, secara fisik ia tak pernah terluka fatal. Sekedar memar dan luka kecil. Tapi penghinaan yang ia dapat semakin memburuk saja sejak ia berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Kumpulan siswa di sekitar sana mulai menjauh. Termasuk Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Kakak tirinya pergi, tidak perduli. Sasuke memberinya seringai menghina sebelum mengikuti jejak Kyuubi.

Naruto perlahan berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana panjangnya.

"Astaga Naruto!"

Si pirang membalikkan badannya. Salah satu temannya berlari dan menatap khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Naruto memberi senyum manis kepada temannya yang pecinta anjing itu. "Tenanglah Kiba, aku tidak apa-apa." Kiba mengepalkan tangan kuat. "Akan kuhajar si brengsek itu!" Ia gatal sekali. Rasanya ingin mematahkan tangan dan mencakar wajah si Suigetsu itu sampai tak berbentuk. Kiba langsung berlari sekencang mungkin ketika melihat teman pirangnya yang terduduk di atas semen dengan pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi makhluk sialan itu terlebih dahulu pergi sebelum Kiba sampai.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia mengusap-usap bahu Kiba, berusaha menenangkan. "Jangan Kiba. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat masalah. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Tidak ada yang terluka."

Kiba mencoba bersikeras, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas. "Kau tahu Naruto, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin melepaskan amarahmu." Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Itu tidak baik Kiba. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Tangan remaja pecinta anjing itu terulur dan mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto. "Kau bodoh!" Kiba tak terpikir akam bertemu seseorang seperti Naruto. Seperti matahari, Naruto selalu bersinar. Namun sayang, tak banyak yang menyadari sinar pemuda itu. Mereka hanya menganggap Naruto seperti kucing kotor kecil yang terdampar di trotoar. Tak berani membawa pulang karena takut repot dan sepertinya akan menyulitkan karena terlihat lemah sekali. Membiarkannya mati di dunia luar yang begitu kejam. Menatap dengan perasaan iba sesaat dan melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini apa?! Ngek! TwT *menangisdipojokan

Special thanks to: **Arizukitoka** | **haneul .byunbaozi** | akino aoi | aka-chan | **gyumin4ever**

Ah, dan buat aka-chan, saya berterima kasih sekali atas ide dan masukannya. Akan saya pikirkan ;3

Tolong riviewnya..

 ** _05-12-2016 A/N:_** _Oke, setelah saya pertimbangkan, memang lebih baik kalau hubungan KyuuNaru nantinya sebatas kakak-adik. Maaf bagi yg menunggu kehadiran pair satu itu ^w^; dan saya tambahkan GaaNaru, selain ada yg request lumayan jg ngeganti KyuuNaru. Kyuu sama Gaa kan sama2 merah wkwk meskipun feelnya gk sama, semoga bisa diterima :3_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ini labil bgt sih, tp KyuuNaru ttp jd slh satu pair. Sorry guys, akhir2 ini saya kembali suka bgt sama mereka.. so, gatel(?) pengen ngetik itu. Hehe, syg cuman sodara tiri doang, g incest x( jdnya *slap***

Naruto sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan gurunya saat sebuah pesan elektronik masuk dan ponselnya yang ada disaku celana bergetar.

Ia menggigit bibir pelan, menatap guru matematikanya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah terhalang sebuah novel bersampul jingga polos. Sepertinya aman.

Si pirang kemudian menarik keluar smartphone dari kantong, menekan tombol power dan mengusap layarnya. Yah, ia tidak menggunakan password pada handphonenya. Naruto tak memiliki file apa pun yang _worth_ untuk disembunyikan.

Ia kemudian membaca pesan yang baru didapat tadi. Dari Sasuke.

 _Istirahat nanti, datang ke tempat biasa. Jangan terlambat, kau tahu akibatnya._

"Ehem."

Naruto terlonjak pelan dari duduknya. Ia menatap was-was ke depan, tapi Hatake-sensei tak bergerak dari posisi awal. Tetap setia membaca novel mencurigakan itu.

 _Hah, sepertinya sensei sedang berbaik hati_

Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya -dengan berpikir keras. Tak mau ditegur lagi dan mendapat hukuman. Kalian tahu, Hatake-sensei memang terlihat kalem dan carefree, tapi kadang ia bisa juga kejam.

Kriingg

"Baik, cukup sampai di sini. Selesaikan tugas yang kuberikan karena akan diperiksa minggu depan."

Beberapa siswa mengeluh pelan mendengar hal itu. Tapi tentu sang guru hanya acuh dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi ramai dengan obrolan.

Naruto bergegas keluar kelas setelah merapikan buku dan peralatan tulisnya.

"Hei Naru- woahh! Mau kemana tergesa begitu?"

Yang disapa mengerjap saat suara Kiba terdengar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati temannya itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto mencicit pelan.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya. "Kemana?" Tapi yang ditanya hanya bergerak resah. Kiba menggeram.

"Jangan!"

Si pirang menggeleng. "T-tidak bisa Kiba. Aku harus."

Si brunet mendecih dan menggaruk kepala kasar. "Tapi hati-hati." Ucapannya mendapat senyum kecil, kemudian pemuda pirang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

 **Just an adorable Zero-chan**

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat tujuannya. Beberapa kali ia tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Napasnya putus-putus saat ia sampai di depan sebuah tempat yang ada di belakang sekolah.

Dahulu dipakai sebagai gudang penyimpanan barang. Tapi sekarang jadi properti Sasuke. Pihak sekolah tak menegur, karena Uchiha bungsu itu _membeli_ tempat ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Naruto memutar kenop dan ragu-ragu melangkah ke dalam. Ruangan itu tidak besar, seukuran ruang klub pada umumnya. Dindingnya berwarna abu-abu dan lantainya putih. Barang-barang pun minim. Hanya ada sebuah lemari kayu dua pintu ukuran sedang, kulkas mini, sofa beludru hitam panjang dan meja persegi berwarna sama di depannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu masuk. Bukan terdiam seperti idiot di ambang pintu."

Suara dingin itu mengagetkan Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah ke dalam, tak lupa menutup kembali pintu.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah sofa menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kesal.

"Kunci pintunya."

Dan si pirang hanya bisa menurut.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlambat! Aku tidak suka menunggu! Kau tidak paham hah? Dimana otakmu?!"

Naruto yang telah berada di dekat Sasuke akan angkat bicara tapi si raven lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tak perlu dijawab. Ha, konyolnya aku bertanya. Kau kan memang tak punya otak."

Bungsu Uchiha memberi Naruto seringai sinis dan tatapan merendahkan. Si pirang hanya menundukkan kepalanya melihat hal itu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan sedih. Sudah seminggu ini ia dan sang Uchiha menjalin _hubungan_. Dan seminggu itu pula Naruto dilecehkan oleh Sasuke.

"Berlutut."

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Oke, ini perintah yang baru dari Sasuke. Biasanya pemuda itu akan menyuruhnya membeli atau mengambil/membawakan sesuatu untuknya, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto atau hanya sekedar mengata-ngatai juga mempermainkannya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bisa dibilang Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi babu.

"Ck, cepat berlutut bodoh!"

Si pirang memejamkan mata saat suara berat Sasuke meninggi. Ia cepat-cepat berlutut di hadapan si raven.

"Sekarang, lepas kaca mata."

Sasuke menggeram ketika Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan wajah tolol.

Astaga, apa ia harus mengatakan ucapannya berulang kali ketika berbicara dengan si cupu ini? Ia paling benci hal itu!

Bungsu Uchiha kemudian berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah si pirang. Tidak tahan dengan respon lamban yang di dapatnya.

"Kau sungguh dungu, dobe. Pantas _kakak_ mu tak menganggap dirimu sama sekali." Dengan kasar ia melepas kaca mata tebal Naruto. Meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja kaca dan menghasilkan bunyi 'prang'.

Napas Naruto tercekat dan matanya mulai berair. Ia biasa dikatai bodoh, dungu dan segala macam. Tapi jika menyangkut keluarga, ia luar biasa sensitif. Apalagi masalah Kyuubi yang bahkan enggan hanya untuk menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Naruto menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya dan mencengkram pahanya erat. Sementara Sasuke..

Ia.. terpana melihat dua batu biru itu.

"Ck." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menjambak surai pirang yang lembut.

"Tatap aku!"

Bungsu Namikaze menatap takut Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Apa Sasuke akan menghajarnya? Apa ini hukumannya karena terlambat?

"Buka celanaku."

Manik safir membola. "H-hah?"

"Cepat lakukan saja sialan!"

Air mata Naruto telah berada di ujung. Tubuhnya makin bergetar. Ia berusaha melepas kancing dan resleting celana Sasuke secepat mungkin, tapi tangannya yang gemetar menyulitkan hal itu.

"Ugh"

Cengkraman di rambut Naruto mengerat. Menandakan Sasuke yang kesal karena kelambanan pemuda yang berlutut di bawahnya.

Sasuke kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Membuka sendiri celananya. Menurunkan resleting dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari bokser hitam yang ia pakai.

"Hisap."

Napas Naruto tercekat dan wajahnya memerah. "A-aku ti-tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Si raven mengeritkan giginya kesal. "Buka mulutmu!"

Tak ada reaksi. Naruto hanya mematung.

Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya dan kini mencengkram rahang Naruto. Membuat bibir merah muda itu terbuka dan segera melesakkan kejantanannya. Naruto tersedak.

"Gigit penisku dan kau mati, dobe." Dua tangan besar Sasuke memegangi belakang kepala Naruto. Menggerak-gerakan kepala bersurai pirang itu agar mendapat kenikmatan yang ia inginkan.

Naruto hanya pasrah berlutut dengan mulut terbuka lebar karena kejantanan Sasuke yang besar. Rahangnya pegal dan bibirnya sakit. Air mata terus mengalir, membasahi pipi dan dagunya. Ia merasa mual dan berkali-kali tersedak karena Sasuke menyodok terlaru keras.

"Anghh.. ini lebih baik dari perkiraanku."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang kesakitan. Saat ini penisnya tengah dilingkupi oleh rongga basah yang hangat dan sempit.

"Ungh, fuck!"

Sasuke kemudian menarik kejantanannya sekaligus keluar ketika merasa hasratnya datang. Menyemburkan cairan putih kental itu ke wajah manis Naruto.

Ia kemudian mengambil smartphone hitamnya dan mengabadikan wajah sayu Naruto yang berlumuran sperma.

"Heh, tidak buruk."

Sasuke membereskan celananya dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto menangis sendirian di lantai kotor saksi kebrengsekan bungsu Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Err, komen oke?


End file.
